Stand By Me
by hma1010
Summary: Blaine is a senior, Kurt is helping the Glee club and going to the community college in Lima. Kurt finds out what has been happening to Blaine that has made him change recently, but can he help him? Mostly Klaine, but all of the characters will make an appearance!


**STAND BY ME**

**This takes place as Blaine is a senior at McKinley and Kurt is helping Mr. Shuester out with the Glee club as he is taking classes at the local community college. AKA the start of season 4.**

**I don't own anything!**

Kurt walked through the hallway of McKinley high quickly. He was aggravated. He had given Blaine enough time to cool off after his outburst towards Kurt during Glee practice. Kurt didn't understand what had gotten into his boyfriend since he had returned to school two weeks prior. All last year Blaine was upset about Kurt leaving for NYADA, but now that Kurt hadn't gotten in and had to stay in Lima for a year while taking classes at the community college, Blaine didn't seem to be any happier. They had been having small arguments often and Kurt didn't understand why Blaine almost never wanted to be touched by him anymore. He could see there was hurt in his boyfriends eyes but Kurt could never get an answer out of Blaine. Today, though, today he was putting an end to this. If Blaine wanted to break up or if he was angry about something, Kurt was going to find out what it was.

Kurt knew exactly where to find his boyfriend, he knew that whenever Blaine got upset or frustrated that he went into the weight lifting room where there was a boxing bag, and he boxed until he felt better. Rounding the corner he was surprised to see four rather large guys walking away from the weight room since it was getting pretty late and most kids had gone home for the day. Kurt opened the door but heard nothing. He walked over towards the boxing bag but it was still and there was nothing around besides Blaine's boxing gloves thrown onto the floor. Kurt sighed, he was a little disappointed that his boyfriend was not here, but as he began to walk towards the door to leave the room he heard something.

There was a low cough that came from the direction of the lockers. Kurt looked curiously in that direction but heard nothing more, "Ok, I'm losing it now" he said to himself, sure he had imagined the noise, and turned once again to leave, only to hear another noise, a low moan this time.

"Hello?" Kurt asked softly as he walked in the direction of the noise

There was no answer but as Kurt approached the lockers he could hear that someone was quietly crying on the other side, as Kurt rounded the corner, he froze.

"Blaine?!" Kurt's eyes grew large but Blaine didn't even look up towards him, "Blaine, oh my god, what happened?" he asked as he quickly closed the space between himself and his sunken boyfriend

Kurt kneeled down next to Blaine who was sitting curled up against the lockers with his head resting between his knees, Kurt slowly reached out and gently placed his hand under Blaine's chin, he saw Blaine wince slightly but he allowed Kurt to slowly move his head so that the two were facing each other.

Blaine kept his eyes away from Kurt's, but Kurt could still see the bruise that was forming around his boyfriend's eye. He could see the small cut that was still bleeding on his chin. He could see the sadness and embarrassment in his eyes, his eyes where silent tears were falling and landing on Kurt's hand.

"Blaine look at me" Kurt spoke softly and after a few seconds Blaine met his boyfriend's worried gaze, "What happened? Tell me what happened."

Blaine looked away, he knew how much his boyfriend cared about him but he was embarrassed that this was happening to him again. After all the times he told Kurt to have courage against bullys and now he was in this situation himself, again, and he did nothing. He let this happened.

Kurt released Blaine's chin and instead pulled his petite boyfriend into a soft hug, Blaine initially flinched at the contact but slowly relaxed into Kurt's body. His silent tears became low sobs but Kurt continued to hold him, softly rubbing his back for comfort. The two boys stayed like that for a good ten minutes before Blaine's tears began to slow.

Kurt took this opportunity, "Blaine, you know I love you right?"

Blaine moved slightly, obviously in pain from the small movement, but still looked into Kurt's eyes, "I know you do." He simply stated

"Then please tell me what happened." Kurt's eyes were pleading

Blaine looked away, " I'm embarrassed." He said softly

Kurt again lifted his chin so that the boy had to look him in the eyes again, "There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Blaine. I am here, tell me." He said a little sternly

Blaine sighed softly, "I came in here to let off some steam, I felt so bad about what I said to you, how I've been treating you lately.." He trailed off looking away sad

"You don't have to feel bad Blaine, we're going to be fine." Kurt reassured

"Kurt, I came in here and I was alone but then this kid Mike Stanley who has been just a complete jerk to me the last couple of weeks came in with a few of his buddies. He was surprised to see me, but it didn't take him long to start tormenting me again."

"_Oh look who it is guys, miss Blaine is here, and she's trying to hit that bag. Isn't she so tough!" Mike said mockingly, his friends laughing _

_Blaine looked up and sighed, "Look, just leave me alone, ok? I'm nothing bothering you guys so please just go do whatever you came to do."_

"_What we came to do was box, now you see how that could be a problem don't you?"_

_Blaine began taking of his gloves, "Look, I don't want a problem, I'm done anyway."_

_Mike smiled deviously, "Thanks fairy, but we're not going to use that after you've been spreading your dust all over it."_

_Blaine threw his gloves down, "I have had enough of this! You guys are going to leave me alone from now on, I am not going to take any more of this abuse!"_

_Mike raised an eyebrow and turned to his friends, "Isn't she cute when she gets angry?" his friends laughed again, "guys we can't use the punching bag any more, but I think I have an idea." He smiled again towards Blaine, "This is never going to end. Kerofsky did a good job with your girlfriend last year, he got her to fly away, but he went soft, turned into one of you. Then two of you appeared, that's not going to happen this year. I'm not going to let you spread your disease around this school."_

_The four guys approached Blaine and two of them grabbed his arms, pinning him to the spot they held him in. Blaine was scared but he didn't show it. He defiantly glared at Mike, even as he and his friend started punching Blaine, he didn't make a sound, didn't cry out._

Blaine was crying again, "I tried to be strong, I did. I tried to keep this to myself and deal with it, and be strong and courageous like I told you to be last year, like I told myself I would be if I was ever in this situation again, but I wasn't, and I'm not."

Kurt hugged Blaine tighter, "Shhhh, it's ok, it's going to be ok. We'll fix this, you're ok now."

Kurt's eyes turned angry. He knew he had to put a stop to this, he had to help Blaine. He was the one who got Blaine to leave Dalton, and now he was being tormented just as Kurt had been at this school.

Kurt looked down at Blaine who stared up at him, he slowly moved down and softly kissed Blaine, as he pulled away he said, "This isn't going to be your life, I won't let it be."

Thank you for reading! More to come shortly! Please review and tell me what you think so far!


End file.
